snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy "Amelia" Samson
"If there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'm awesome. Si?" Amelia "Amy" Mae Samson (but don't call her Amelia if you know whats good for you) arrived with a bump, at Croydon's Mayday hospital, England on 18th November 2059 after putting her mother through 14 hours of pain. How lovely she was. Brought up in Blackheath in the borough of Greenwich, Amelia has been in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years and is currently putting herself through some serious stress at this current moment in time. Mainly thanks to some nasty exams, given the cushy name OWLs. Though frankly, being a teenager isn't helping her either. Early Life Before Hogwarts Amelia Samson was born on 18th November 2060 in the Mayday Hospital in the city of London, born to young fairly young parents, Erin and John, she grew up in Blackheath, overlooking the green common, and spending her childhood mucking about with her neighbours and being generally awesome, and actually she had a thoroughly normal childhood, compared to most of the people at Hogwarts, she grew up with parents who genuinley loved each other, rarely argued and turned up to every single parents evening that they need ed to. Young Amy was never ever bored, mainly because she spent a lot of her summers with her parent's in their working enviroment, her mother, a film producer meant that they flew around the world fairly frequently, and in Crown Court with her father, who was a top paying barrister. That bit, not so fun, but still a good experiance. Because of her mother, before Amy was 9 years old, she'd been to over 15 different countries, not that she could speak the language, despite spending 8 months in Serbia and a year and a half in India, she can speak neither Serbian or Indian, frankly, she doesn't bring it up, it's always awkward. It was when they were spending some time in Lapland when Amy was 8, that her mother fell pregnant and gave up the globe trotting. They headed back to england and moved back into a house in Blackheath, though 2 months later, she lost the baby. Despite the sad atmosphere, Amy was her usual unhelpful and bouncy self. They stayed in Blackheath for a few more years, though Amy regulary left for the countryside to be around her cousins, all of whom lived in Buckinghamshire and she got on with amazingly, they were her own brothers and sisters, and she felt increadibly close to them, as they were her only cousins in her family. Schooling Amy's life was never really normal education wise, she spent five years in full time education in primary school in Saint Mary's Virgin Heart public school which was a school based on the outskirts of London, which for some wa s a boarding school, but for her, a day school. Reception through to year four were hoots for Amy, she loved her classroom teacher, Mrs Hogs (and not just because of her name, which is awesome) and her circle time with Mrs's guitar, a good sing song which they all passed around and shared songs and grinned and laughed and clapped their hands like immature children. Which they were. And when they didn't have a sing song, they had story time instead. It was at SMVH that Amy realised her love for a novel and particulary her love for Narnia, though she knew that she loved that book, having been read it as a child constantly, she just found that with Mrs Hog's folk music her tales with Aslan were brought to life. Never mind Lucy Pevensie, this was Amelia Samson's journey, and it was awesome. And she stayed with that same teacher throughout all her years at that school, that woman got to know her so very well. Almost too well. She even made a proper best friend there, under the name of Zoe Blaxil, who was awesome and even more awesome than that, who was insane about horses and dancing and widened Amy's world, and it was also a SMVH where she met Oliver "Ollie" Eagle, who turned out to be her best boy friend. NOT BOYFRIEND. Friend who was a boy. No one would let it lie though and as fair as they were concerned she and Ollie were going out, even though they wern't, because that would of been weird. Really weird. It was when Amy turned 7 that she heard she was moving to India. Which she wasn't particulary pleased about, who really would be though? Amy felt she had lost everything, her cousins, her aunts and uncles, her friends, everything.And then the day came, 7th Feburary. The day they went to Heathrow, planning to live there full time. Her mother had been promoted to do a two year shoot, hence why they were moving for the considerable time. When they arrived in Delhi, after a bloody uncomfortable night flight, which Amy hated, they moved into their home in a wealthy district and Amy moved into an Indian school. To a disastrous effect. Amy could not speak Punjabi, she hadn't learnt, or even bothered to learn, unlike her father, who had to speak the language as a lawyer and her mother had not needed to, she was still with the same company, just on a long shoot. And so, after struggeling for a few months and falling behind, Amy pulled out of that school and entered onto the long run of home schooling, in english whilst Amy hung around her parents work, this time it worked and Amy found herself settling into the Indian way of life, and actually really started to enjoy that type of learning. She still kept in contact with Zoe and Ollie, but she slowly distanced herself from them, and made a new life for herself. Eventually the shoot finished and they went back to London and moved into Greenwich, before they left though, Amy's mother fell pregnant again and when they returned to England, she gave birth to a baby boy in Greenwich General, named Noah Edwin Samson. It was a bit of a mouthful, but she loved it and it just fitted him, and when they properly arrived back in England, she returned to SMVH, to Zoe and Ollie and finished off her school years at SMVH, getting her grades to get into the grammer school that she planned to get into. They even got the uniform. It seems however, that wasn't meant to be.... The arrival of the letter and Diagon Alley It was a fairly bog standard normal day for Amy, she was getting ready to head out to go to visit Ollie and go to London Dungeons, when they had a knock on the door. Of course Amy didn't answer the door, she wasn't allowed to, but after the man refused to go,despite how many times her mother tried to shove the door in his face, convinced he was trying to sell something, he was allowed into the house, given tea and biscuits and Amy ended up not getting out. Instead she found herself sitting in the living room, straight backed in her jeans, and being handed a letter telling her she was magic. This man, mad? Yes, and yet no. He managed to convince her parents, though it took a hell of a lot, handed her a prospectus, explained that someone would chaperone them on their first trip up to Diagon Alley. And that was it, he left the house and left the Samson household is a state of disbelief. And yet things started to slot into place, and they realised it was true. The trip to Diagon Alley, 8th July, wasn't exactly normal either. Greeted by their chaperone, the first thing they did was get a vault. Was that normal? No. For a thoroughly normal, if slightly exotic, muggle family, being served by goblins instead of human's was a large stretch for them, but it was only the start of it. Getting the uniform, fine, getting her books, fine, even getting her potions ingridients and stuff, fine, she loved getting her kitty kat Ramona, it was truly amazing, but it was her wand that made her feel truly at home. Granted there was no awesome music or wind machine and big light, but she still got her wand. 11½ inch, Vine wood wand with a core of a Salamander scale. Rather flexible. This was the wand that she loved. Loved. And this was the wand which she also broke again and again and got it fixed again and again. It was a good wand, and along with her holster and the rest of her kit. Upon getting this wand, she went to what was soon to be one of her favourite places eveeeer "Florean Fortescues", where she met Melissa Belator, Jay Sinoss and Madeline Trinity-Force, and found her first few best friends. It was also in Florean's that she got asked out by Jay, died her hair blonde (a fatal mistake) and ate waaaaaaaaay too much. Well, he asked her out in Floreans but properly asked her out in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where they spent ages together, within Diagon Alley, she also met future frienemy Lily-Anne Almus. She then returned to Diagon Alley a gazillion and one times, and in the process managed to get thrown out of Florean's and get into a huge fight with Maddie. It was one of the most exciting summers ever, and it was only going to get better A new begining - Hogwarts First Year And so the day came, when Amy, young Amy boarded the brilliant red train, with it's huge black funnels and long, comfy compartments. Really, Amy's journey up to the school was pretty lonely, she spent most of the journey alone until Jay found her and sat in the compartment with her. They bobbed over on the boat together and they clutched each other's hands as they made their way into the great hall, and as they made their way up to that dreaded chair with it's hat. The hat terrified her, as a muggle, seeing a talking and singing hat was quite a strange experiance. Quite. When "Samson, Amy" was called, she stumbled her way onto the chair and had the hat placed on her head. After listening to a minute of the hats mumbling as it debated whether or not to put her into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff as, the hat told her, she had no cruel and sly streak to her, and certainly did not have the brains to be a Ravenclaw. It was her loyalty and sheer awesomeness (as she felt) that put her into Hufflepuff however, and she soon found herself seperated from Jay. Soon enough however, she got over it, with the arrival of BESTFRIENDEVEEEER Pizza Head/Samamtha Starr (McCan at the time), who was not only also a Hufflepuff and slept in her dorm, but was random/awesome and liked to run around, nor did she laugh at Amy's love of food. But she was also sorted into the same house with Melissa, and she stayed fairly close to her.....until she joined the quiditch team and got all popular with everyone, and she essentially pushed Amy out of her group of friends. Which Amy was cool with. Totally. BECAUSE she had Sammy, and she also had Jay and Maddy and Lily-Anne, she had friends and she didn't need her. Jay got all mopey because Lissa also stopped hanging out with him, but it was all okay. Amy had a fairly normal, if boring first year. Sort of. She also found herself in detention for two weeks in the middle of the year. Though she had been provoked, no one seemed to believe her, which sucked, but that was the way it went. They had said she'd unnescarily hexed a student and was in the wrong, but she wasn't, because it hadn't been her fault. As stated before, Amy had been going out with Jay (note the HAD), but had also heard rumours on the grape vine, that he'd been straying away, meaning he'd been with other people, which actually turned out to be true. It hurt more that it had been with her friend, Lily-Anne. To cut it short, they'd argued, broken up and began to fight. With wands. Yes, you may say it was only a childish romance, but Amy fell hard and fast and had been reading a lot of romance novels, so the shattering of her childhood sweetheart romance hurt a lot. She ended up in detention. She doesn't talk about it, so don't ask, unless you decided your face is too pale and needs to be bruised up... Amy was fine with it, after a while, she merely threw herself into her music, studies and dancing, in the room of requirments, she was even okay with Jay going out with Sammy (he was certainly making his way through them wasn't he...) well sort of, she essentially ignored him, and walked away when he walked into the room. It was fine. Her life was obviously bog standard. She got a few letters saying how her brother Noal was having a few health problems but nothing too terrible. Amy then focussed the rest of the year on her studies, and found her passion for History of Magic and Transfiguration. Before the end of the year though, was the Yule Ball. Now, Amy being muggle, had heard of a ball, but only in fairy tales, she'd heard of dances though, and so assumed that it would be like that, rather than what it actually was, and what it was, cliched as it sounds, was magical, her school had been transformed into a winter wonderland. She didn't go with a date, but she was fine with that, she hung out with Sammy and Annie, because Sammy had been refused on the dance floor, so instead they stayed outside with some lemonade, Annie and the lake, and Amy, in typical Amy fashion, jumped into the lake and whirled around with Annie, being generally awesome. Amy and Sammy also became closer as they complained about Jay, and spent the evening laughing and having fun. Which was quite nice, considering she'd been recieveing letters, saying how Noah had been struggleing with his health and was being transfered, but nothing was really happening. To be just a child was nice, and she had fun. Finishing her end of year exams pretty well, Amy returned home for the summer, though she spent most of it at Sammy's, as her brother's treatment wasn't going well and she couldn't handle it. But Sammy was her best friend, and they returned for ice cream everyday. Because they were awesome. And, over that Amy got...okay, with Jay again. Not brilliant, but okay Second Year There was no doubt about it, second year was Amy's "crap" year. Admitedly, she'd loved Diagon Alley, despite the fact she kept her distance from Jay, she met up with him a few times, but as a group, not alone. She spent most of the holiday with Sammy, but pretty much was dumped. By a looka-likey of Sammy's. Yes, she ended up being Sammy's sister, but that didn't matter to Amy, she just felt alone. She went on holiday though, so that was okay, not a fun fun holiday, but she went up to Yorkshire and spent the holiday in Robin Hood's bay. When she headed back to school, she got the train up with her friends, but didn't see Sammy because she was spending time with BRANDNEWFAM, Katie. Yes, Amy met up with Sammy at the feast, but Sammy soon left her again, and whilst Amy did meet Katie, she wasn't particulary impressed by her, which didn't make Sammy any nicer, but then they both met Katie's friend Taylor, who neither Sammy or Amy were impressed with because the girl payed more attention to her makeup brush than the two of them. Not impressed. But they left them to it and headed off to their common room She spent a lot of the begining of the second year alone, wandering about in the libarary because Sammy was either with Jay or with the double dopleganger, which left Amy a very lonely girly, but she still did hang out with Sammy, don't get her wrong, because actually she did a lot of work in her second year and pulled up her terrible grades, but only because she was alone most of the time. Then she got the letter from her parents and she left school. She returned home where her brother was, because he wasn't going to get better, despite all the operations, so she spent a few months out of school caring for him and playing with him just to help him get comfy and feel like normal. She took him out for walks in his pram, with all his tubes sticking out to him, she picked him up and carried him everywhere, they went to the zoo and just tried to keep everything running smoothly. In this process, she got back in contact with her mothers friend, who also happened to be an acting agent, and started to get into the "ole industry" frequently skipping school and going to auditions, this was good, because she got the work and lots of it, but also meant her grades slipped an insane amount and she took a major decision to drop out permenantly from Hogwarts, looking into a series of stage schools, and eventually swapping schools with old friend Sheridan Smith, who took a place in Hogwarts whilst she went to Italia Conti. She returned to Hogwarts though, and was still friends with Sammy, and told her about her moving before bursting into tears and Amy cheering her up by playing tag. They were immature... She stayed for the Halloween Ball however, after her and Sammy bickered about costumes, Amy eventually decided to go for a medieval outfit, chanelling her inner Lucy Pevensie in her choice. This ball was relatively stress free and nothing really happened. Well, except Jay and Sammy breaking up and Amy having another break down and crying again and eating. There was a lot of eating and drinking non alcholic punch th at night. On her last day at the feast, she had another cry along with all of seventh years and got a hug from Lori and Sarah, before seeing Sammy, who typically had injured herself, but not properly, just a bump. And then she was on the train and she was back to London, to the quiet house. Again, she spent the majority of the holidays at Sammy and Katie's who had a pool which was awesome and Sammy had Doctor Who marathons. All. The Time. She ended up buying her new uniform for Italia and ended off the holiday with Sheridan, checking she had everything. And she had one last tearful meeting with Sammy, giving her hugs and there was a lot of crying, before Sammy went off on the train and Amy went back through the barrister to Italia Fourth Year This year was a good year. A really good year, because guess what AMY WAS BACK. At Hogwarts, obviously, but she started off the year, not alone but aloner, because Sammy wasn't there, she was away with a mad aunt lady which Amy was 100% sure she even understood, because it sounded like a terible episode of Eastenders, being kidnapped by a batty aunt. So, in all honesty, Amy thought Sammy had gone goo goo bananas, and answered her letters with cheerful-ness. But, she wasn't alone, she had Nessie and she had Aaron, who was awesome, a Hufflepuff and also agreed with her that Aslan and the Doctor were real and hanging around in some cool place and that she was related to Merlin. So he was awesome. Aaaaannnd then, Sammy came back. Yup. The freako blondo was back and Amy was bare bare happy and shizzle and screamed a lot about Aslan and how was Sammy really there or was this a parallel Sammy, like parallel Jackie or parallel Pete on Pete's world. But nooooo, this was real Sammy. And that made Amy even happier. But most of the year was normal, friends wise, except there was some freaky shizzle, with boats and stuff. A random boat appeared in the middle of the lake and then the house elves went strange and started to turn out lights and turn up in common rooms. When Amy was in the common room, she and a bunch of students were brought together, and followed a treasure map all the way down to a hidden lagoon which was all blue and pretty. That was about as exciting as the year got. At the end of the year, Amy ended up getting into a fight with Nessie because she bullied Sammy into feeling like she was a fatty bum bum, which she wasn't, and ate a lot, which she did, and ended up cheering Sammy up with food and pasta before heading to the feast, which involved a lot of food, which was awesome and tasty. And then they went home. Home was good. There was a fair on. Very good Oh, and Amy started to get all drooly at boys, which annoyed Sammy no end. Fifth Year A most eventful year, Amy spent her summer at the fair, avoiding her pregnant mother who was wandering around being fat and getting in people's way, but also for some frankly digusting (in Amy's eyes) reason, both her mother and father, were going through the motions of adoption, who Amy met a few times before returning to school. Now, admitedly, Amy did like the girl: Hope, but she was still a little unsure and they weren't sure about whether or not the adoption would go ahead, so Amy spent most of the holidays at Sammy's or at the fair. At the fair, she met looooooads of new people, and a rather attractive group of boys, which as Sammy was going goo goo over, somehow found her entertaining enough to give her their BlackBerry PINs and mobile numbers to her so she could hound them until school started. In a friendly way of course. When she wasn't at the fair she was in Yorkshire with her family, or in London with her cousin, until they returned to school. And then it was all happy happy times, because Amy was in school, nor was she alone, instead she was with Sammy and Aaron, who was new and frankly awesome and one more boy, Shannon Mitchell. Who was also rather awesome too. And very very attractive with it. And, she met one more person: Everett Sutherland. Oh yeah. Sutherland. The boy that would cause issues. Anyway, Amy arrived back at Hogwarts, spring in her step and with the determination to do amazingly on her OWLs, and actually stick with them this time, and just two weeks into the term, ended up in detention and with a points loss, for getting into an argument with a teacher over her stupid rules. In fact, all of the school's rules got a little weird, and they were odd. Anyway, she got into trouble with a teacher over a minor shizzle, of refusing to wear the yellow flowery swimming hat and stood up for her rights whilst everyone gave in, and payed for it. The rest of the time, she avoided that teacher and dropped the lesson, but appologised to her before dropping it. She stayed friends with Aaron, even though he left her to die in death by teacher. She didn't die, but she lost points, and she wasn't happy about that. Not one bit. Because she walked into the common room and recieved numerous glares for it, which made her feel really uncomfortable. So to try and stop people glaring at her she went and appologised to the Professor, who accepted her appology,but foiled her and didn't get her hint of "gimme back some points". Another hideous thing happened as well. The Kitchen's were locked. Sad times for Amy, but sadder times for Sammy, where they both realised they were locked and had a major breakdown, and some little kid laughed at them both AND said they were going crazy. Which in fairness, they were, because they'd spent all their time at Hogwarts revising, and revising a hell of a lot. So much so that, not once did Amy go to Hogsmede. Not once. And then another hideous thing happened. ie teenage hormone crushes. Which destroyed her in about 20 minutes. When she wasn't groaning from PMS, she was drooling at Professor's one minute and then shouting at them the next but when she got a "crush" on Everett, which was a bit err, about until the ironic date of 14th of Feburary came around and Everett began to sing to Sammy. Crush destroyed. In about three seconds she was utterly broken, and so was Everett's guitar in another three seconds. Exam Results OWL's (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) Year The brief spell away from Hogwarts - Italia Conti Family Mother Erin Samson (nee Jones) was born in Lancashire the eldest of four children, she was a young achiever and spent much time with friends and out at parties, sneaking in under age as a teenager. Erin studied at Cambridge University, reading English Literature and graduating with a with a first. As a student, she had been the "popular" girl, who went out and partied till the dawn. It was also at university that she met John, her future husband, who was working at the nightclub where she used to go to all the time. They started courting once she had graduated and went out for three years before he proposed to her. They got married on July 18th 2040 and honeymooned in South Africa for two weeks, before returning to England, where Erin returned to her job as a film producer and John returned to his office in the city as a barrister Father Siblings Cousins Pets Ramona Queeny Friends Samamtha Starr The loudest gir/whovian known to man and Amy's bezzie magic mate. Of course, she slowly grew to be Amy's bezzie mate forever, magic or muggle. To describe Sammy would take forever, but in one word: loud. Loud from the day they had met each other, which was as innocent nervy firsties in the dorms together for the first time. Sammy was one the one manically bouncing on the bed and Amy was nervously petting her cat. It was scary time. But, somehow they got introduced and found they had so much in common: a love of books, Doctor Who, food, fun, loudness and just general Puffness. They've stuck by each other thick and thin, and whenever Amy was feeling crap, it was Sammy she ran to for refuge, thus every single holiday has been spent at one of their houses, often with Doctor Who or Narnia marathons. They were their own worst enemy's though when it came to study, and each put themselves off in mad, stupid and just plain entertaining ways, which meant they landed themselves in frequent detentions, but in their fifth year they seperated, for the sheer fact that their grades would suffer. Though they helped each other "revise". Which was essentially stuffing their face and looking at their books, but not doing much. Amy was one of the first to know about the Katie/Doppleganger incident and to know about what had happened with Annie, and actually met her in her first year. Which was pretty awesome, and Amy felt priviledged. Amy stuck up for Sammy all the time, even when it landed her in the poo, and she didn't really care, hence the Amy (Purple Dino) v Nessie (Loch Ness Monster) incident at the end of fourth year, but, and this is a BIG but, there friendship is not so strong that they never fought. Oh no. In Amy's fifth year, with the arrival of Everett "Poodle" Sutherland, who according to Sammy fancied Amy, which Amy didn't believe, though she did fancy Everett, and then there was the case of him serenading Sammy, allegedly trying to make Amy jelous. It worked. Everett's guitar did not survive the incident, nor did Sammy's copy of "Bridge To Teribithia" which Amy battered in her anger, though eventually Amy and Sammy did make it up. Eventually Jack Rose Amy's Ravenclaw boyfriend. Yes, you heard that right, someone actually wanted to put up with Amy, and to a degree she doesn't know why. She met Jack just before her fifth year when Jack was about to do into his sixth, after Everett had dared her to go to Knockturn Alley, and Jack was being chased down there, pulling Amy along behind him. For no good reason. Except to pull a random stranger into danger, but meh. Irish and adorable, Amy saw him more as a BESTBOYBUD rather than a potential boyfriend, but still. They were generally friends, Amy sympathised with him about his bonkers mother and Jack pitied the fact that her parents were just irritating and her mum hormonal, she helped him with his work and he....well, he put her off her work, like Sammy, but a boy. It was after her MAJORARGYBARGY in the fourth floor with Everett/Sammy serenading, and when Jack was the one who sat there and allowed her to be sulky and moody, but he went and ruined it by randomly snogging her, and thus causing the bruises on her arms that appeared after about two hours when she accidently spurted her guts to Sammy once they'd made up. But Amy hadn't thought, "I know, new boyfriend time" until she suddenly put two and two together. Admittedly she got five, but she's rolling with it. Her plan was such: to make Everett jelous by going out with one of his friends. Which he wasn't happy about and got all moody poodle on her, and she got all glarey, breaking guitar dino on him, but still. And so, we are back to the begining, Amy is going out with Jack, to make Everett jealous, but now actually likes Jack. Got it? Hopefully, the Jacmy relationship will last longer than the holidays, but who can tell Renesmee Dixon Amy's little firstie fourthie friend. Amy met the little ginger in Diagon Alley, where she soon coined the nickname "Loch Nessie", and was fondly known to Amy as "Loch Ness monster", which Amy didn't drop, and whenever she did see Nessie, Amy had the unfortunate habit into breaking out into a shout "LOCH NESSSIIIIEEEEEEEE" and chasing after her. That said, Amy wasn't a little stalker baby person and left her to deal with the difficulties of Hogwarts life and friends, like Amy had done, and watched her from a distance, only stepping in when she needed to, and Nessie was having difficulties. It was safe to say that Amy thought of the young Hufflepuff as a little sister, and felt the need to look after her and check on her. Though, like all siblings they had their ups and downs, the most downie moment they had was when Amy went all psyco on her for essentially calling Sammy fat. But they got over that, and Nessie continued to badger Amy during her OWLs revision, and that was how it went. Everett Sutherland The poodle. Thats the only way to describe Everett, and not because he was obedient, but proud? Yes. Big curly hair? YES. This boy has bigger hair than Amy and thats a tough feat. Amy met Everett in an ice cream parlour, where he decided to sit on her table because he tripped over, and then ordered ice cream as her, which is when they got chatting, and also managed to start playing dares, which was when he dared her to go down to Knockturn Alley, which is how she met Jack (SO NEEEEEH POODLE BOY). And again on platform 9 and 3/4, where she was dragged away by Nessie, but still. Amy and Everett were both friends, because they were both loud, made each other laughed and were dramatic. So much so that Sammy started to 'ship' them together, which annoyed them both and then Sammy felt even more convinced because they were "united in their annoyance" towards her. However, Amy would be the first to admit that Everett was an attractive boy, and yes after a while she started to get an icklewicklewickle crush on him, which Sammy went bonkers about and started calling them Evmy when they were in the same room as each other. HOWEVER(ette), something for the perfect relationship between them, was ruined by Everett's unwise decision to serenade Sammy in order to go out with Amy, which she was still like "wut" about, though Sammy was convinced they were like Romeo and Juliet only without the death thing. But, by serenading Sammy, he lost Amy completley, as she went all wacko on him and destroyed his guitar, meaning that he hated her too. It was mutual so she didn't care. Sammy is still trying to get them in the same room together. It won't happen. They both want to live, if they were in the same room as each other, it wouldn't happen. But Amy would kill Everett better. Fact, Amy is better than Everett in everything Aaron Roberts Oliver Eagle Amy's oldest boy buddeh, and actual buddy, not boyfriend. They met each other in their primary school, when Ollie arrived in year three, and was seated next to her in almost all of her lessons, boosting Zoe Bullas from her spot as best friend. Ollie and Amy were initially awkward around each other and refused to speak to each other, each believing the other had "lurgy", until eventually after a toothpaste experiment in science, where the pair ended up covered in tooth paste and in time out, did they work out they'd be good friends. Not that other people saw that, they saw them af boyfriend girlfriend, which they could see the reason for as they were very cutesy, giggly and shovy, but yeah. What was even freakier was when they worked out they lived four doors from each other. There was like some freaky fate thing. He beat her in SATs, obviously, because he is a brain box, and managed to get into the local grammer school, whilst Amy was meant to be going to the local private school (much to her disgust), but when she got her letter, Ollie went all silent on her, jealous, until the day before she left, then he came to her house, banged on her door, begged her not to go and be awesome and then they went and ate pizza and watched Doctor Who, and then hecame with her half way to Kings Cross before they were tearfully seperated. Every time she comes home, when she is "home" rather than at Sammy's or Everetts (if they make it up), she always goes to Ollie's, and frequently sends letters to him, though she doesn't mention him much in Hogwarts, he writes back and they're still best muggle/witch mates. And that's how they like it. Though he is constantly dissapointed when she refuses to do magic. Recently, whilst he was going through GCSE's and she OWL's, they sent each other revision tips and he sent her a teddy bear and chocolate to help her, and she sent him a revising help potion which she'd cooked up. Either way, he owes her a ton Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2078 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch